


It started with a kiss

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Taiga discovers that the best way to get Nico to be quiet is with a kiss. Then one day a kiss leads to something more.





	It started with a kiss

Kamen Rider Ex- Aid

Pairing: Niko x Taiga

Rating: Explicit

                “That’s it! I’m tired of being pushed around by some child.” Taiga announced standing up. Niko and him had been arguing about his approach as a Kamen Rider in his office.

                “Child? Who are you calling a child?” she said angrily grabbing his shirt front.

                “There’s no one else here but you,” he countered learning down. Niko gritted her teeth and shoved him down on top of the examination bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and pinning him down.

                “I am not a child,” she growled. The kamen rider was silent and a blush crept across his face. It took her a moment before Niko realized exactly what sort of position she had put them into. Bright red, she attempted to get off of him but suddenly Taiga grabbed onto her holding her on top of him.

                “You’re not a child, eh? The how about this.” As he leaned upward he moved one hand behind the gamer’s head bringing her face down towards his. A small smirk escaped Taiga’s lips before bringing them together with hers. Her eyes widen with shock. She tried to pull away but Taiga held her in place.

                After a moment he let go of her. Still leaning over him Niko’s long hair fell down around them, her face was a pink as Ex-Aid. Taiga leaned back on the bed.

                “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss?” he asked amused. Her face became an even darker shade of pink.

                “Shut up, asshole!” she yell and proceeded to punch him in the face.

                It had been two weeks since the kiss and Taiga had been really enjoying himself. Every time Niko would start to annoy him, he would just have to lean in towards her or just say the word kiss and she would blush and back off. He had also managed to kiss her a few more times but they were nothing but a peck on the lips.

                “Taiga –san is everything alright with Niko-chan?” Emu asked after they had defeated a bugster.

                “Huh?”

                “It’s just that I noticed that she’s acting different than normal, almost shy if that’s even possible with her.”

                “Ah that. You don’t have to worry about that,” he said walking away smirking leaving the intern still worried.

                Once back at their hospital Niko pushed Taiga up against the wall of the hallway.

                “What were you and M talking about?” she demanded.

                “Nothing really. He just wanted to know why you were acting different than normal.”

                “Did you tell him that we…” she blushed.

                “Kissed? Maybe.” Knowing that it was easy to control her once she was flustered Taiga took a step forward. He then took another and another. For each step he took Niko took one backwards until it was her that was against the wall. He put both hands on the wall beside her. He took this opportunity to quickly lean in and give her a brief kiss. Niko moved her hands to his chest.

                “Taiga, do you like me?” she asked blushing even darker.

                “Why? Do you want me to?”

                “What? Who the hell would want you to like them? You’re a shitty doctor and in this...” Taiga silenced her with his mouth on hers. This kiss was different from the other that they had shared. It was as if all the tension between them had gone into a kiss. Niko intertwined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Taiga’s hands moved south to her hips and without any real effort he lifted her up pinning her to the wall. They broke the kiss only for air before Taiga started kissing his way down her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him as if trying to bring his body even closer to hers. Niko let out a small moan as he nipped at her skin. Taiga paused.

                “If you want to stop now would be the time for you to say so,” he said against her neck. The genius gamer laced her fingers through his hair and tugged so he would have to look at her in the face.

                “You’ll know if I want you to stop,” and with that she pressed her lips against his.

                The kiss was sloppy. The more they kissed the more aggressive Niko became. She nipped at him and sucked on his tongue. Her fingers were still in his hair, pulling but not enough to really be painful. The kamen rider carried her from the hallway to the room that she had claimed as her own. Once there he deposited onto her bed. She made a little pouty face as he separated himself momentarily from her to remove both his lab coat and his shirt. Niko watched him and had to admit to herself that her doctor had a pretty nice body.

                He returned back to the bed and straddled her. He leaned down and kissed her again One hand cupped the side of her face while the slipped under her shirt. He felt her soft torso before moving up to grope her chest. Taiga pulled back to look at her in the face. He looked at her in the eyes as he removed her sweatshirt. Her signature hat had fallen off a while back. His hands moved to the bottom of her t-shirt to take it off too but he paused. There was no turning back now. Niko was impatience as always and pulled her shirt off for him. The doctor smiled and helped her slip out of her skirt. This left her in just her underwear, bra and socks. He took this moment to also remove his own pants. He smirked.

                “What?” she hit his arm.

                “You’re really cute,” he pressed their bodies together as he kissed her again.

                The genius gamer’s legs instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist. The friction between them caused him to moan into her mouth. He ran his hand up her thigh to between her legs to begin stroking her through her panties. Her moans became louder. The kamen rider could feel himself become even harder. He then slipped his fingers around her panties to feel her. Niko’s breath hitched and her back arched. Her fingers were in his hair gripping it tightly but not enough for it to really hurt. Rubbing her clit with his thumb Taiga inserted one finger and then another.

                “Taiga ahh enough. Just fuck me already,’ she panted. He smirked as he pulled back to remove his own underwear and then he stopped.

                “Condoms,” he said as it donned on him. He tried to remember if there were any here in the hospital.

                “Bottom drawer on the left,” Niko said pointing to a cabinet. She sat up to remove the rest of her clothing and then through it to some corner of the room where their other clothes have been discarded to.

                “Why do you have condoms?” he asked walking over naked to retrieve them from where she had pointed. “Really Pokémon condoms”

                “Why not? Get back here already,” she commanded blushing over her whole body.

                “You really are cute, you know.”

                “Are you going to state the obvious or are you going to fuck me?” Obeying her command Taiga tore open the little foil package and put on the condom. He positioned himself between her legs and then slowly entered her. Once at the hilt he stopped to allow her to get used to the feeling of him inside her. Niko’s eyes were shut and her fist clutched the sheets.

                “Niko?” he asked checking on her. She opened her eyes and nodded as if saying keep going.

                He slid almost all the way out and then back all the way in. Niko moaned and arched her back. Taiga quickly fell into a rhythm. His moans joined hers. He legs wrapped around his waist once more. She reached up to bring him down for another sloppy kiss.

                ‘Shit,’ Taiga thought ‘How am I supposed to last with her feeling amazing and making those sounds’

                “Taiga!” the genius gamer called out, “Tai taigaaa!!” she called out as she orgasmed. Her contractions caused Taiga to also cum. He pulled out from her and discarded the condom onto the floor to clean up later. He laid on the small bed next to her.

                “Hey, Taiga,” she said cuddling into him.

                “Uh huh?”

                “We should do that again.” She said eagerly.

                “Alright just let me rest for moment. “He said smiling.

                “Ok. Old man” she stuck out her tongue.


End file.
